


Childhood memories

by Dociro



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dociro/pseuds/Dociro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie tells Hardy that she knew an Alec when she was a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood memories

One day when they were sitting in a chippy, her eating fish and chips and him some sort of salad, talking about things, Ellie told Alec, "You know I was thinking yesterday if all Alecs dislike their name.“

"From where’s that thought?” Alec asked taking a fork full of vegetables to his mouth.

"I used to know an Alec when I was a child. And he hated his name, just like you. I met him two years in a row. He wasn’t from here, he came to Broadchurch on holidays with his family, never met them though. I stumbled into him, when I was on a walk once. He was always sitting alone looking at the horizon. Other thing you two have in common.“ Ellie took few chips and then she continued.

"At first, he wasn’t really talkative, but he seemed nice so I asked if I could sit with him a few times at first and so we started talking, then wandering across the cliffs and a few times to the town. We played cops and became quite good friends in the few days. Then he went away and came back the next year. And we repeated it all. As I thought, he really was nice and I might have had a little crush on him, but we were kids and I never heard from him again. I forgot about it and reminded myself of it yesterday.”

She looked at Hardy for the first time and saw him with his eyes and mouth opened widely. "You alright? Something with your heart? I thought that after the pacemaker everything will be alright.“ Ellie asked worriedly.

"No, no, no… Ellie. You are Ellie. Ellie from Broadchurch. DI Ellie…” he said with wonder in his voice.

"Oh God. That’s you? You’re the same Alec?“ She asked, surprised.

He nodded, "I think so. I mean I never thought about this before, but when you said it, I can remember.”

"Oh nooo,” Ellie said hiding her face in her hands “I just admitted that I had a crush on my former boss as a kid. My former, grumpy boss.“

"Oh, stop it Miller. We both were just wee kids and we had a good time. Having crush on each other or not, it was ages ago.” He said taking a tomato to his mouth, which he watched suspiciously for few seconds before.

"Crush on each other, you’re saying?“ Ellie said with a smirk.

"Miller don’t start. As I said, we were kids and besides, it was you a few minutes ago who seemed embarrassed for admitting a crush on me.”

"Yeah, but it was before you admitted it, too.“ She replied.

"You will never forget that, will you?” Alec asked.

"Nope.“ said Ellie with a smile.


End file.
